<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Dance Together by Madkat89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435302">To Dance Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkat89/pseuds/Madkat89'>Madkat89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dancing, Dwarf &amp; Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Dwarves and Hobbits Have the Same Lifespan, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Fili - Freeform, Filbo - Freeform, Filibo - Freeform, Healing, Hobbits in Erebor, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sassy Hobbits, learning to walk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkat89/pseuds/Madkat89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle is over and healing must now begin. Gold sickness has driven a wedge between Fili and Bella. Will they be able to remove it while working on healing their bruised and battered hearts and bodies? Well, if they could defeat a dragon, they could do anything, so long as they're together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Fíli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Dance Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter had passed after the Battle of the Five Armies as had spring and it was edging into summer. Fili was just glad to finally be on his feet again. It had taken him, his brother, and uncle months to heal after the battle. Fili had only been able to get out of bed two months ago. It had taken him weeks after that to walk again. He didn't really care though. It was hard for him to care about anything since the battle had happened and he had lost the one thing that had mattered most to him. The only reason that he didn't give up was because Kili still needed him. It was the also the only reason that he bothered getting up in the morning. Everything else, he didn't care about. It was worthless after all that it had cost him, the cost had been just too high. As far as he was concerned, he owed them nothing more.</p>
<p>Kili had noticed his growing depression and reluctance to do anything, his reluctance to even leave his room or get out of bed. Especially after the last raven had just returned from the Shire with news of her being declared dead. It was like the last spark of hope had faded from his eyes and he was dead inside. Kili didn't know how desperately he was clinging to the hope that his brother's love would be alive in the Shire and the light would come back into Fili's eyes. He knew that if things continued on the way they were, he would lose his brother entirely and it would kill him as well.</p>
<p>After the battle and subsequent treaties had been hammered out, Thorin had begun sending dwarves to help rebuild Dale as the weather permitted per his agreement with Bard. So one day early in June, Kili decided to drag Fili down to inspect the progress. Fili hadn't protested but simply followed him wordlessly. He was a mess, his hair limp and lifeless, and his gaze vacant. The older dwarves had told him that it was normal after a dwarf lost their One, but it still broke Kili's heart.</p>
<p>When they reached Dale, it was obviously a market or festival day. They had to dismount to deal with the milling crowd. They stabled their ponies and Kili handed Fili his cane. He was gradually getting stronger, but he still needed the cane if he walked any distance. They were making their way through the crowd and Fili examined the crowd dully. It was a happy crowd, one that no longer lived in the shadow of a dragon. Children were running around and laughing and both men and dwarves were mingling freely.</p>
<p>Fili thought that Bella would be happy to see them all getting along, children laughing, and the thought made his heart ache. He was so wrapped up in his misery that he almost missed it. If is wasn't for an errant breeze, he would've missed it entirely, just a wisp of a song. He suddenly straightened, his eyes and whole demeanor alert and vibrant in a way that he hadn't been in months. He distantly heard Kili ask him something but he ignored him. He might've lost his mind, but there was just a chance, a slim, slim chance, that he had actually heard what he thought he'd heard. Pivoting towards where the breeze had come from, he started making his way through the crowd, ignoring his limp, carefully searching every face that he passed. He ignored Kili who was following hot on his heels, demanding to know what was going on.</p>
<p>He was about to give up when another breeze whisked past with another snatch of song. He slowed down a little, making sure that he observed every inch of the small market. He nearly stopped breathing when he saw her tucked in between two stalls, produce spread across a blanket. Her hair shone golden in the sunlight as she absently rearranged her wares, singing softly. He froze, just drinking her in, trying to make himself believe that it was real and not just a figment of his fevered imagination. However, when Kili said in a shocked voice, "Bella", he knew that he wasn't just imagining her.</p>
<p>He was across the square and kneeling in front of her before he could think, his right hand outstretched to brush her cheek. He let it drop when she flinched back from his touch. His voice was hoarse as he forced out, "You're alive."</p>
<p>She lowered her eyes and murmured, "Yes, your highness."</p>
<p>Kili reached them at that moment, dropping down beside Fili. "Highness? Bella, what are you doing? We thought you dead!</p>
<p>Her voice was quiet and sad when she spoke, "I was banished, I figured that it was best if I didn't remind all of you of my existence, especially since I can't return to the Shire. It's not much, but I've managed to carve out a small corner of a life for myself." She looked up and offered them both a small but genuine smile, "I am glad that everyone survived the battle and that you've all healed up well. Best wishes for you and your family."</p>
<p>Both of the princes were dumbfounded although Fili was starting to see red as well. However Kili beat him to it. He chuckled darkly and spoke, "Ah, but we haven't healed, not at all. Because you see, we didn't know that everyone had survived. We lost a most dear companion, one that we've been grieving for for months. Because of greed and foolishness on Uncle's and indeed, all of our parts, we lost someone who's worth was far beyond measure. But more than that, my brother lost his heart. Every day I wake up scared that this will be the day that I lose Fili as well. How could you do this to us?"</p>
<p>She grabbed something laying next to her and struggled to her feet, tucking the crutches under her arms and leaning heavily on them. She nearly snarled, "Last time I was there, Thorin dangled me off the battlements and told me to show my face only upon pain of death. What was I supposed to think? That you'd just welcome a traitor back into your midst with open arms. I don't think so. The disgust on all of your faces was quite clear. I've managed to carve out a little bit of life for myself here. It's not much but I beg you to leave me alone and neither one of you will ever have to see me again."</p>
<p>Both of the princes were staring at her, their faces bone white. She grimaced, knowing what they were looking at. Her legs were twisted and crippled and she was supporting most of her weight on the crutches. Her heart softened at their obvious distress and and she said, "Listen, you couldn't have known. During the battle, a warg fell on me, crushed my legs. But I survived, which has got to count for something, right? I wish you both well, I really do. I'm glad that you have a home now. But I need to move on and do what's right for me."</p>
<p>She nodded to them before turning to make her way away from them. Fili cried for her to wait and lunged after her when his bad leg finally gave out on him and he crashed to his knees. She turned and frowned at him, "Fili? What's wrong? Are you hurt still?"</p>
<p>She was carefully maneuvering so she could kneel next to him when Dwalin appeared from the crowd, growling, "There you two are. What were you two fools thinking running off unaccompanied?"</p>
<p>He frowned when they didn't even look at him, all of their focus on something else. He looked past then and felt the color drain from his face as he saw the tiny hobbit lass kneeling awkwardly on the street next to Fili. He staggered slightly from shock and forced out, "How? We all thought that you were dead."</p>
<p>Forcing himself to walk steadily, he walked over and knelt beside the two of them. She frowned absently at him, "Dwalin, what's wrong with Fili? Is he still hurt, should he even be out of Erebor?"</p>
<p>The guard captain reached out shakily and touched her face, nudging her chin up so that she would focus entirely on him. "Lass, we thought you were dead. I know that he told you that you two were Ones before we even reached Erebor. He's pining for you, that's why he's not fully healed. Where have you been lass?"</p>
<p>She sighed, "I was banished, Dwalin. I couldn't go back to Erebor. I've been here in Dale, trying to heal and put together a life for myself."</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he was quick on the uptake and he scanned her over. When he saw her legs, he let out a sigh. Rising to his feet, he took quick control of the situation. He barked at Kili to help Fili and then reached down and scooped Bella up. She cried, "Wait, my crutches."</p>
<p>He reached down and scooped them up as well, handing them easily to her.</p>
<p>She didn't fight Dwalin but she did protest, "Dwalin, Thorin banished me, I can't go back. You know this, Dwalin. Just let me go."</p>
<p>Fili and Kili were hurrying after them while they walked, Fili refusing to take his eyes off of her for even a second. It was up to Kili to steer them safely through the crowd, supporting most of Fili's weight.</p>
<p>Dwalin growled, "Thorin's an idiot and he was gold mad to boot. That banishment was void the moment after he uttered it. What happened to your legs?"</p>
<p>She sighed but let it go, knowing that Dwalin was too stubborn to hear anything she might say. However, if Thorin had a fit, she was going to through Dwalin under the cart so fast. "A warg fell on me, crushed my legs. The healers originally thought that I would never be able to walk again. But Yavanna's gift is strong in her children and I am healing better than anticipated. Someday I might be able to even walk unaided for short stretches, although I will never be able to take long walks or dance again."</p>
<p>Dwalin grunted at that. "We have elven healers posted at Erebor because of the treaty. We're going to get a second opinion from both them and Oin, then we'll go from there."</p>
<p>Settling more comfortably into his arms, she asked quietly, "Are you sure that they don't really all hate me?"</p>
<p>"Look over my shoulder, lass."</p>
<p> She pushed up just enough so that she could peek over his shoulder. She saw Fili limping determinedly after them, desperation clear in his eyes. She slid back down in Dwalin's arms. "Is he ok? He looks horrible, so thin."</p>
<p>Dwalin admitted softly, his eyes hard, "He's been one of the walking dead, lass. Ever since he woke up and we had to tell him that we'd never found you, that you'd never been seen after the battle. We thought that he might succumb to his wounds after he learned that. The only reason that he didn't was because of Kili, it was the only thing that kept him going. That and the thinnest thread of hope that somehow, somewhere you might still be alive. Then we received word from the Shire that you were declared dead, that was the final straw for him. He'd already refused to take up his duty as heir, said that they had taken everything from him and that he had absolutely no intention of doing anything else for them. He hasn't said more than a word or two to his uncle in months. Thorin's a wreck as well, but he has thrown himself into taking care of his people, of working to restore Erebor. None of us have been doing well, especially since we lost you. We're a family, and we lost you. It broke us."</p>
<p>She grumbled, "If this is not true, if Thorin has a fit, then I am so totally blaming you, do you understand?"</p>
<p>He laughed at that, which drew Nori from the crowd. He drawled, "Now, what could have finally amused the ever stoic guard captain?"</p>
<p>He circled Dwalin only to trip and fall flat on his face with a yelp when he saw Bella. He scrambled back to his feet and jogged alongside Dwalin who hadn't slowed down at all. He broke out into a wide grin, "As I live and breath, you're alive, lass!"</p>
<p>She grumped, "Why does everyone seem so shocked when they see me. I did manage to survive the entire journey across half of Arda where everything was trying to eat and/or kill us."</p>
<p>Both Nori and Dwalin chuckled at that and she thought that she even heard a tiny chuckle from Kili behind them. They reached the stables then and Dwalin mounted up easily without even bothering to let go of her. Nori mounted up as well, chuckling, "Thorin is gonna freak."</p>
<p>Dwalin said sharply, "Well, it's your job to inform him. I'm taking her directly to the infirmary."</p>
<p>He looked her carefully over before saying softly, "Oh Bella. Your poor legs."</p>
<p>She sniffed haughtily, "You should see the other guy."</p>
<p>Nori perked up at hearing this, "What other guy?"</p>
<p>She smirked at the thief turned spy master, "It was that damned white warg of Azog's. I managed to kill the brute, but it took my legs. I'm still alive though so I win."</p>
<p>Nori looked both crestfallen and viciously smirking at this. "I always wondered what had happened to the flea bag. Always thought that it would make an excellent rug. So how bad is it?"</p>
<p>She shrugged pragmatically, "They said that I would never be able to walk again. I can walk now with the aid of crutches, so I'm doing all right. How's everyone else?"</p>
<p>Nori turned serious, "We've been grieving, lass. We've been healing in body, but our hearts were broken."</p>
<p>She said softly, oh so softly, "I was nothing more than a convenience. I was just a burglar and when my task was done, I was set aside. There is nothing more to it than that."</p>
<p>Dwalin growled low in his chest. "Those are lies that yer telling yerself, Bella. I never thought that you were a coward."</p>
<p>Her voice suddenly filled with menace, "He dangled me from the battlements and only Gandalf kept him from killing me, well, him and the princes. I nearly died. I have a fear of heights that is crippling and I already have to face it so many times over the journey. But to be dangled to what would be my death? Yeah, that was a whole new level of scarring. I fought in the battle and I did my best to keep all of you safe, but I can't do anything more. I'm not willing to die, not after I survived a damn dragon."</p>
<p>Nori and Dwalin looked at each other reflectively. Suddenly both Dwalin and Nori started chuckling and Bella stared at them incredulously. She chewed them out and shared her anger and they thought it was funny? Is she could walk, she would've stormed away from him. Instead her hand itched to slap him and she was highly tempted to do so.</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to vent her ire when Nori quickly cut in. "Oh no, we're not laughing at you. As a matter of fact, we're deeply saddened to hear how deeply you were hurt by all of this. But if you thought that Smaug was a ferocious dragon, wait until Lady Dis learns that her brother is the reason that you didn't return after the battle and why her eldest son has been grieving and heartbroken for months. You'll probably catch a tiny corner of it for not slapping Thorin silly, but since you're injured, you stand a good chance of escaping unscathed. However, if Thorin isn't shaved completely bald, I'll be surprised."</p>
<p>Bella just blinked at him in disbelief. Finally she managed to force out, "Their mother is at the mountain?"</p>
<p>Dwalin nodded, "Aye, she arrived just before the snow fell after the battle. She's been helping run Erebor and she's listened to us all talk about you."</p>
<p>Bella stammered, "Does she know? About me and Fili?"</p>
<p>Nori had a wicked twinkle in his eye, "That you were courting? Aye. Said that at least one of the males of the family had sense to know a good thing when they saw it."</p>
<p>Bella moaned, "Oh Yavanna." and buried her face in her hands. "You should've just left me in Dale. She's going to kill me for all the trouble that happened on the quest and Fili being upset."</p>
<p>Both Dwalin and Nori laughed at this, although Dwalin gruffly reassured her. "She might shout at you, but she'll be happy that you're alive. The company won't hardly believe it."</p>
<p>She shrunk in Dwalin's arms, her voice small, "Will they be mad at me?"</p>
<p>Nori shook his head vehemently, "No, they'll be so relieved that you're alive. That you're here with us. We've missed you lass and we've all been praying for a second chance to show you how much we care for you."</p>
<p>She sighed, "That's just so hard for me to believe, that you don't all hate me. It's going to take time for it to sink in." She admitted shyly, "I have missed you guys though. Especially Fili."</p>
<p>Nori asked the question that was weighing on all of their minds, "Why didn't you let us know that you were alive, lass? I know why you didn't come back, that's understandable I guess, but why didn't you at least let us know that you were alive."</p>
<p>She finally admitted, "I didn't want to come back to you as a cripple. I didn't want you all caring for me out of simple pity. I couldn't stand to see the closeness that we developed over the quest devolve into the distance of obligation. I can give nothing to Erebor like this, I would only be a useless burden."</p>
<p>A strangled noise burst out from behind them followed by a shout of outrage. She heard Kili trying to sooth Fili in Khuzdul and Fili's bitten off words in reply, but had no idea what they were saying. Dwalin nudged her chin up, his voice gentle. "That's not true, Belladonna Baggins. You have done more for us than we can ever repay you. You will always have a home in Erebor, regardless of everything else. You are a hero, lass, and one of the biggest hearted, most beautiful souled people that I've ever known."</p>
<p>Before she could replied, he pulled up the pony and declared, "We're here, lass."</p>
<p>She looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of Erebor looming above her. She drew in a ragged breath and tried to push down her shaking. Dwalin dismounted easily and Fili and Kili were by his side moments later. Nori nodded to them and then disappeared down a side corridor. Fili limped along determinedly, his face set in a half hopeful, half mulish expression. Bella carefully snuck glances at him but didn't speak. At one point a dwarf appeared and told Fili that Thorin wanted to see him, but Fili ignored him utterly. The dwarf persisted until a sharp word from Dwalin sent him scurrying away.</p>
<p>They were several doors away from what Bella assumed was the infirmary when she heard Oin shouting loudly. She sniffled back some tears and a chuckle at the sound, not realizing until that moment how much she had missed the cranky old medic. Dwalin grinned as well at the sound. Kili dashed ahead and pushed open the door for them. Oin snapped at him but Kili just grinned mischievously at him.</p>
<p>When Dwalin walked in, Oin snarled, "What is this foolishness, Dwalin? The princes were just going to Dale, surely they haven't gotten so soft that they can't handle a simple day trip."</p>
<p>Dwalin grinned at him and Bella covered her ears just as he roared, "Aye, they did, but look at what they found there."</p>
<p>Oin finally examined Dwalin's armful and his eyes widened before he hurried over and started fussing, directing Dwalin to set her gently on one of the exam beds. Dwalin did as he asked while Kili slipped out to fetch the elven healer. Fili made his way over and perched on the bed next to her, out of Oin's way but within reach of Bella. Bella met his eyes for a moment, but then had to look away.</p>
<p>Oin noticed it but wisely didn't say anything. Instead, he bellowed, "What have you gone and done to yourself now, lass?"</p>
<p>She bellowed right back, "Warg fell on my legs, shattered them."</p>
<p>He shook his head as he carefully began his examination. She had to suck in a breath here and there when he prodded a particularly bad spot. She tried to answer his questions to the best of her ability, but she honestly had no idea for some of them. It was right in the middle of this when Kili returned, in the tow of two woman. And she meant it when she said in tow. One of the women was the red headed elf that she vaguely remembered from their time in Mirkwood, a smirk on her face at the dark haired prince's distress. The other woman, a dark haired dam that strongly resembled both the princes and Thorin, leading her to believe that this was the Lady Dis. She had Kili by the ear and was lecturing him fiercely in Khuzdul.</p>
<p>Bella wanted to shrink down and hide herself, but her pride and courage wouldn't allow her to, so she forced herself to sit up a little bit straighter and raise her chin a fraction. After one last firm injunction for Kili to stay put, Bella didn't speak Khuzdul but the message was clear, the woman released Kili and rushed over to Fili. There she just stood in front of him before sliding her hand under his chin so she could turn his face back and forth to examine him thoroughly.</p>
<p>She said something softly to him and his expression turned into a mixture of beseeching and desperate as he let out a stream of words. She listened expressionlessly until he was done, then responded sternly. Fili straightened and his expression firmed into determination. He nodded firmly, letting out another stream of words. Bella was so caught up with watching them that she barely paid attention to Oin and the elf poking and prodding her legs. Sadly, it had become so common place for her that she barely even registered it anymore.</p>
<p>Oin didn't ask any questions and the elf was murmuring quietly, so Bella figured that Kili was signing for them, but couldn't tear her eyes away from the mother and son beside her to confirm that. Fili finally stopped talking and Dis studied him carefully for several moments before nodding.</p>
<p>Finally, Dis turned her attention to Bella, studying her in much the same way that she had just studied her son. It was all she could do not to quell under those Durin blue eyes, but something in her refused to back down, and she meet the Lady Dis's eyes calmly. Bella thought that she saw the tiniest hint of approval in the dam's eyes before she spoke, "So, you are the Mistress Baggins that I've been hearing about."</p>
<p>Bella sighed, "I suppose that I am. I honestly thought that they would've forgotten entirely about me."</p>
<p>Fili scowled and started to speak but Dis held up her hand, silencing him. "And why would they forget you, Mistress Baggins? You were quite an asset on the quest, from what I hear."</p>
<p>Bella looked at her incredulously, wondering when the world had tipped on its ear. She wanted to accuse the other dwarves of lying, but they were too honest for that. They were probably just being kind to a fallen comrade. Feeling her heart fall, she said resignedly, "Just Bella, please. And I can't imagine what help I was on the quest, I was lost and over my head for most of it."</p>
<p>Dis eyed her, her eyes narrowed slightly, "Bella then. And you might've been overwhelmed at the beginning, which is only natural for someone who has never traveled before. But everyone that I've talked to said that you acquitted yourself admirably and saved the company several times. Even my rock headed brother said so, and he is notoriously difficult to impress."</p>
<p>Bella snorted a laugh at that. "The one time that I lose my head and act recklessly and that's the one that he was impressed by."</p>
<p>Dis said calmly, "What do you mean, lost your head?"</p>
<p>Bella grinned at her, the memory having lost it's sting, "It was after the goblin tunnels and we were cornered in the trees. The tree had fallen and was dangling over the side and that white monster had said something to Thorin that I couldn't hear. With typical male bravado, Thorin decided that he might as well go out swinging. Unfortunately, before I realized what I was doing, I dashed after him. That nasty warg that crushed my legs used him as a chew toy and then Azog sent one of his lackeys to finish him off, wouldn't do the task himself." The disgust was clear on Bella's face. "That coward. Anyway, I lost my head entirely and ended up killing that orc. First time that I'd ever killed a thinking being. That's what he was impressed by. I personally think that it was a miracle that any of us made it out alive."</p>
<p>Dis looked thoughtful at this, but didn't add anything. Instead she changed the topic, "What about facing down Smaug then? That was quite brave."</p>
<p>Bella snorted again, this time the bitterness quite clear. "And look how well that went. I managed to wake him, infuriate him, get Lake Town burnt down, and expose the entire company to gold sickness. Don't tell me that Smaug didn't leave some kind of nasty miasma on the treasury. I wasn't even able to snap them out of it. Thorin was right, I'd been lost every since I stepped out of my hobbit hole and I should've never come."</p>
<p>Understanding lit up Dis's eyes and she rolled them. "That's utter nonsense." She looked Bella over more closely, "You're my sons age, aren't you? Still so young and that idiot brother of mine and that wizard placed much too heavy of a burden on your slim shoulders. This task to reclaim Erebor was always a suicide mission, none of the company really expected to survive it. But we were desperate. Our people were starving in Ered Luin. Gimli was the last dwarfling born to us. We were desperate but we figured that if even only one or two dwarves survived, it would be worth it. From what I've heard, it is in a large part thanks to you that the company all survived. That we're able to return to Erebor is a miracle beyond count and that my family is still alive? I owe you beyond thanks for that."</p>
<p>Then she frowned, "However, I am also deeply displeased with you as well. For my eldest son has suffered greatly without his heart. It hurts a mother to see her children suffering without being able to make it better. I will make an allowance that because you are not a dwarf, you did not know how serious losing a heart is. That you even probably managed to convince yourself that he was better off without you, that he could move on and be king and marry a proper dam."</p>
<p>Bella felt the sting of tears and curled her hands into fists, but nodded slowly.</p>
<p>Dis shook her head, her expression satisfied. "That's not true. He will spend the rest of his life alone without his heart. He will never marry, never have children. Some dwarves who lose their One, their heart, fade away and die." Bella startled but Dis shook her head, "I don't think Fili would be one of those. But he would never know true happiness again. Balin lost his One when Erebor fell and you can still see the loss on him. Because of your ignorance, I will not hold all the suffering before this against you." Her expression turned fierce and stern, "However, if you break his heart again, there will not be a hole deep enough for you to hide in to escape my wrath, do you understand me?"</p>
<p>Fili cried, "Amad!"</p>
<p>However, Bella just nodded her understanding. Dis studied her carefully before she nodded once, satisfied with whatever it was she saw in Bella's expression. She said softly, "Good."</p>
<p>Turning to Kili, she told him, "Come, I need to speak with your uncle about certain details that he forgot to tell me. You're going to tell me exactly what happened after the goblin tunnels until you reached the Carrock, understand?"</p>
<p>Kili looked like he'd just received a death sentence, but obediently nodded and followed his mother from the room.</p>
<p>Bella turned to the anxious golden prince sitting next to her and grinned at him. "I like her."</p>
<p>All the jaws of the males dropped but the red headed elf chuckled, "Lady Dis is amazing, isn't she? I'm Tauriel, by the way."</p>
<p>Bella nodded, "Belladonna Baggins, at your service. So, what's the diagnosis? The humans said that there was nothing more that they could do for me. It's a miracle that I can get around as well as I can."</p>
<p>Tauriel frowned and looked at Oin before slowly asking, "Are you saying that these have healed?"</p>
<p>Bella nodded, "Yes, they were crushed quite badly. There was even talk that I could lose them for a while. Thank Yavanna that that didn't happen."</p>
<p>Tauriel motioned to Oin and they both stepped out of the room. Unable to put it off any longer, Bella finally looked over at Fili and said softly, "Hi."</p>
<p>He reached out hesitantly and tucked a curl behind her ear, answering just as softly, "Hello."</p>
<p>She searched for something to say and finally asked lamely, "Your leg?"</p>
<p>He sighed, "Azog broke it, in the fight. I managed to get away from him, but it was a near thing."</p>
<p>She felt her lips tremble and pressed them firmly together, inhaling deeply through her nose. It took a moment before she could trust herself to speak, "I thought that you died. It wasn't until weeks later that I learned that you, Kili, and Thorin had all survived."</p>
<p>He nodded, "It was a close thing, if it weren't for Tauriel, we would've lost Kili for sure. Dwalin's the only reason that uncle is still alive."</p>
<p>She hated herself for asking, but she had to know. "Is Thorin, still." She couldn't even force herself to say the word.</p>
<p>Fili shook his head vehemently, "No. That morning of the battle, he finally snapped out of it, managed to throw it off. He deeply regrets that he fell prey to it. You'll see, he's a changed dwarf."</p>
<p>Since it was just the two of them, Dwalin having gone with Dis and Kili to see Thorin get his overdue desserts, she allowed him to see the full mixture of her emotions. She reached out her hand and he eagerly took it. She begged, "Stay with me? I'm scared. I know that you've said that he's changed, that the company doesn't hate me, but I can't help worrying. Also, I don't know what Tauriel and Oin are discussing, but it can't be good. I'm so tired of hurting, Fili. I can't be strong any more, I'm out of strength."</p>
<p>He scooted closer, lifting her chin so that she would look at him, "Of course I'll stay with you, all you had to do was say the word. It will honestly be a while before I can let you out of my sight, to believe that you aren't just a figment of my imagination. I have dreamt so many times of finding you, only to wake up all alone still. Some days I didn't even want to get up. If it weren't for Kili, I don't know what I would've done."</p>
<p>She searched his face as she asked softly, "Is it true, what Lady Dis said? That you would never find another?"</p>
<p>He nodded solemnly, "You're it for me, Bella. I've known that since the first time I laid eyes on you."</p>
<p>Tired of being alone, tired of hurting, tired of being apart from the dwarf that possessed her heart entirely, she threw caution and common sense to the wind. Instead, she pulled her hand from his, buried her fingers into his hair, and pulled him down into a searing kiss. However, after a minute when he didn't respond, she pulled uncertainly back. He said hoarsely, "Bella, if you're doing this because I won't love another, don't"</p>
<p>She shook her head vehemently, "The only reason that I kept from coming back was I told myself that it was better for you if you found a proper dam, no matter how much it hurt me. If I'd known the truth, if I'd known that there was no damn reason for my pain and yours, I would've come running back to you, broken legs or not."</p>
<p>The last word had barely escaped her when he pulled her close and proceeded to kiss her thoroughly, his lips rough and hungry. She buried her fingers more firmly into his hair and proceeded to kiss him back just as passionately. It was only when they could put off breathing no more, black dots swimming across their vision, that they finally reluctantly parted. Bella rested her forehead on his shoulder, breathing hard. She managed to pant out, "Wow."</p>
<p>He chuckled breathlessly, "Wow indeed. Do you have any idea how much I've missed you, Bella love?"</p>
<p>She wrapped her arm around him and hugged him hard. "Probably just as much as I've missed you. Although at least I knew that you were alive. I honestly did not think that you all thought that I was dead, although it makes sense when you think about it. I just didn't think about it, beyond the vague thought that you all probably thought that I'd bolted for the Shire at the first possible opportunity."</p>
<p>Fili pressed his forehead gently to hers. "We thought, when you weren't found either dead or alive on the battlefield, that maybe you had finally given up on us and returned to the Shire. We sent ravens there every month to check. But two months ago you hadn't returned and your evil cousin declared you dead and sold Bag End, that's when I really gave up hope."</p>
<p>She muttered viciously, "Stupid Lobelia." Sighing, she gently cupped Fili's cheek and pulled him into another kiss, this one tender and reassuring. When she finally pulled back, she said, "If I'd known that you'd truly thought I was dead, I would've sent you a message. I promise you, dear heart. I would never make you suffer like that."</p>
<p>He offered her a tender smile, "I'm not upset for two reasons. One, you're here now. Two, amad was right in guessing that you didn't know, that I didn't tell you. But I didn't want to scare you off."</p>
<p>She giggled at that, "I think that your mother and I are going to get along nicely. I have missed you dearly and you should've told me, but I'm too happy to be angry at you, so you get a pass this once." Trying to distract herself so that she wouldn't kiss him again, after all Tauriel and Oin would be returning soon, she asked, "So what has been keeping you busy lately."</p>
<p>He shook his head, his expression distant. "Nothing. I informed uncle that I was no longer heir. This damnable quest had cost me everything. I owe them nothing more."</p>
<p>She sighed, seeing the damage that her absence had wrought and knowing that she had to work at fixing it. "Oh Fili, no. Reclaiming Erebor and ruling your people has been your dream since you were just a little pebble. You can't just walk away from it."</p>
<p>His expression didn't change, "I would not be a fair or just king without you. My people deserve better than that. There was bitterness in my heart and they would have suffered for it."</p>
<p>She asked curiously, "And now?"</p>
<p>His expression thawed and his eyes warmed, "Now my heart rejoices for it has returned to me."</p>
<p>"Did Thorin tell anyone about you not being heir?"</p>
<p>Fili shook his head, his eyes puzzled, "No, he told me that he would give me a year to decide one way or the other."</p>
<p>She nodded happily, "Good, that will give you time to decide what you truly want, although I want you to carefully consider. Being heir is all you ever wanted, I don't want you to walk away from it just because of me."</p>
<p>He dropped a brief kiss on her lips. "I have found that nothing in this life is worthwhile without you. But I will do as you ask and think it all over."</p>
<p>Before she could reply, or maybe kiss him again, Oin and Tauriel returned. Oin grunted in satisfaction when he saw how closely they were cuddled and said, "Good, ye two seemed to have worked out yer nonsense."</p>
<p>Tauriel just rolled her eyes at him and made her way back over to Bella. She spoke softly, "I have seen an injury like this only twice before in my life. Both times happened when a cart rolled over the legs of a fallen elf. It can be cured, but the process is very painful and will have to be done several times. Hobbits seem to have greater healing than either dwarves or elves, so there is a chance that someday you might be able to walk again on your own without any medical help, but at the very least, that will take several years to happen. However, I shall leave the decision up to you."</p>
<p>Bella frowned at her, "Why haven't you done this for Fili?"</p>
<p>Tauriel said quietly, "For two reasons. One, he did not want any medical aid beyond a certain point and as a healer, I have to respect that. Two, his leg, will, and has, healed on it's own. In another few months, you'll never know that he was injured at all, he won't even limp. I can't promise you the same with your legs."</p>
<p>"How many times would I have to undergo this healing?"</p>
<p>The elf maid shrugged, "The best estimate that I can give you is between five to eight times, maybe more, maybe less, depending on how you react to the treatment. These will be spaced out a week apart to allow your body to rest and recover in between healings."</p>
<p>"And my legs will be like before?"</p>
<p>She nodded, "Anything that you did before, you should be able to do again."</p>
<p>Feeling Fili's tension, Bella joked, "Darn it, I was hoping that this would improve my fighting abilities."</p>
<p>Tauriel said drily, "Well, if you couldn't fight before, this will not help you, no. So sorry."</p>
<p>It only took Bella a moment to decide, "Let's go ahead and get started then."</p>
<p>To her relief, neither Tauriel nor Fili argued. Tauriel said, "All right, but you're going to have to lie down."</p>
<p>Fili gingerly hopped off the bed and helped her maneuver until she was laying down. Pulling up a chair right next to the bed, he sat down and took her hand, his eyes promising her silently that he wasn't going to leave. Taking a deep breath, she nodded for Tauriel to begin, bracing herself. Tauriel gently laid her hands on Bella's legs and took a deep breath before closing her eyes and beginning to chant. White lightning licked through her veins and Bella's world shrank down to only pain. Then her world went dark and she knew no more.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>She didn't know how much time had passed when she opened her eyes, but she suspected that it was hours rather than minutes. It took a minute or so until her eyes finally managed to focus and she was able to make out the rock ceiling above her. Laying there, she tried to take stock of her body. She could instantly feel the difference. Oddly enough, she felt both more and less pain at the same time. She couldn't put her finger on what was different, just that something was. Glancing around, she saw that she was still in the infirmary, but the lights had been dimmed, so it must be nighttime.</p>
<p>She looked over and found that Fili was still in the chair next to the bed, but his upper half was leaned over on the bed and he was asleep. She carefully tried to inch up to a sitting position, but as soon as she moved, he shot up, his eyes frantic. She mumbled, "Sorry." Then frowned when her throat felt like it had been scoured with sand and rocks. Although she couldn't remember it, she must have been screaming.</p>
<p>Upon seeing her awake and apparently lucid, Fili calmed slightly. Standing up, he gently helped her into a sitting position before fetching her a cup of water. She took it gratefully and sipped slowly at it, allowing the cool liquid to soothe her throat. When she could finally speak without croaking like a frog, she asked, "How long was I out?"</p>
<p>He glanced absently at one of the candles. "Eight hours, roughly. Tauriel said to let you sleep until you woke up naturally, that your body would need the rest from healing. She also said that you hadn't been sleeping properly for a while now."</p>
<p>Bella shrugged and said simply, "Nightmares. You didn't have to stay. I'm sure that you haven't been sleeping well either."</p>
<p>He rubbed his face tiredly, "I promised that I would stay. Besides, I told you that I wouldn't let you out of my sight for quite a while, that hasn't changed. How are you feeling."</p>
<p>She frowned slightly, "Better and worse at the same time. I can tell that it's better, but it's hurting something fierce now." Seeing his face, she rushed to reassure him, "Oh, it's not unbearable, don't fret. It's just a sharper, fresher ache compared to the bone deep numbing ache that I've been living with is all."</p>
<p>He stood up and limped over to the door, opening it and telling what was obviously a runner waiting outside something quietly before closing the door and making his way back over. Bella scolded him, "Fili, this is exactly why you shouldn't be sleeping in chairs. Your leg's all stiffened up, isn't it? It would be better if you had stretched it out."</p>
<p>He gently scooped up her hand. "Bella, you screamed like your soul was being ripped out before passing out and laying like one dead. I wasn't going anywhere until I saw you wake up. However, if it eases your mind, I'll claim one of the cots to sleep on."</p>
<p>She frowned but sighed, "I have the feeling that that's the best offer I'm going to get. Very well. Tell me you at least ate something. You're much too thin."</p>
<p>He just looked away and she groaned. Gathering all of her patience, she squeezed his hand and teased him gently, "I guess it's a good thing that I'm not dead after all. You don't take care of yourself at all."</p>
<p>He tensed slightly at this, his grip tightening before he consciously eased it. She knew that it was almost cruel to keep reminding him of it, but he needed to realize, truly realize that she wasn't dead after all. The sooner he realized this, the sooner his emotional wounds could finally start healing. Before he could find the words to speak, the infirmary doors opened and several people entered, Tauriel and Kili were first, and Kili looked extremely anxious while Tauriel just looked tired. Both of their expressions eased when they saw that Bella was awake and sitting up. Right behind them came the Lady Dis and Oin, their heads together while they signed a conversation.</p>
<p>Bella couldn't help the way that she tensed up when she saw the next person behind them. It was Thorin. But it wasn't the Thorin that she remembered. This Thorin looked tired and worn, as if he'd been through a long journey to hell and back and still hadn't recovered. However, when she met his eyes, they were free of the madness that she had seen shining so clearly in them at their last meeting, regret, sorrow, and anxiety shining clearly in them. She relaxed when she saw that, well that and the magnificent shiner that he was sporting, most likely courtesy of his sister.</p>
<p>Bella wondered briefly if she should regret speaking so freely to the Lady Dis early, but just couldn't bring herself to. She didn't wish Thorin ill but he did deserve a few lumps for everything he put her through. Behind Thorin came a couple of servants bearing trays. Bella's stomach perked up and grumbled at this new development. Kili smirked at her but she just rolled her eyes at him. She'd been out for hours and her body had been through a major healing. Of course she was starving. Fili needed to eat as well.</p>
<p>But first...</p>
<p>Meeting Thorin's gaze squarely, she bowed her head and said, "Your majesty."</p>
<p>For some reason, this seemed to sadden him. Dis motioned for the servants to put down the trays and shooed them from the rooms. Once they were gone, she turned and said with amusement, "Don't be so down, nadad. She was offering you an olive branch."</p>
<p>Thorin looked cautiously at Bella, who nodded. He made his way slowly over and perched on the cot across from her. "You never have to call me majesty, Bella. You are one of the few that have earned the right to call me by my name. However, I understand if you do not want this, as I have wronged you most grievously. I apologize for everything that happened and offer you my beard, that all may know my shame against a gentle hobbit lass that did nothing but help us the entire journey."</p>
<p>Bella couldn't help herself, a snort of laughter escaped her, quickly followed by another. Soon she was laughing heartily while the rest of the room stared at her like she'd lost her mind. Well, all except Kili who's eyes were twinkling brightly as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Finally, she managed to pull herself together and grinned at the bewildered dwarven king. "Your offer is very generous. But let's speak truthfully. We've been thorns in each other's side since the very start and I'm about as far from a gentle hobbit lass as you can get and I was fairly unhelpful for large portions of the quest. I have also seen you sulk in a most unkingly manner, respond to bullying taunts, and participating in too many drinking contests. If I may speak frankly, you cannot sing worth a lick once you've been drinking. But somewhere along the way, we became family. Fili told me that you are free from the gold madness and Dwalin told me that the banishment was void as soon as you'd spoken it. Is this true?"</p>
<p>Looking somewhat surprised, Thorin answered, "Yes, on both counts. If I could go back and take back all of my actions and words, I would. You have my word on Mahal's beard."</p>
<p>She shrugged, her smile softening, "Then you may keep your beard. However, should anything like this ever happen in the future, I will shave you myself, do you understand? I hate high places and I will never again voluntarily go near one. Family messes up, but we're still family. And I apologize for all of you believing I was dead. If I'd known that, I would've sent word to you, I promise you that." Something occurred to her and she said thoughtfully, "I don't think Bard even knew that I was in Dale. I was in the healing tents for a good portion of the winter and then set up a tiny portion of space for myself come spring for my garden."</p>
<p>Thorin said drily, "You're right, he didn't know, but he certainly does now. Several citizens of Dale were upset with dwarves, even if they were royal dwarves, kidnapping a member of Dale, a tiny lass with broken legs who had kind words for everyone. Bard himself came to find out the situation and demand your return. We explained it to him and he was satisfied for now, but made us swear to tell you that should you ever want, Dale is always open to you."</p>
<p>Dis spoke up, "He was right, you shouldn't have just snatched her right off the street, without a word to anyone. And what about her belongings. If she's going to stay here, I'm sure that she's going to want her belongs."</p>
<p>Bella paled at this. The others looked at her in surprise, but it was Tauriel that seemed to understand what was going on first. She said softly, "This is all you have, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Bella swallowed hard and admitted quietly, "This and the blanket that I was using to display my produce. The healing fees were quite extensive and with the necessary food, there just wasn't much left over for extras. When I left the company, I left my pack behind."</p>
<p>She looked down at her hands, ashamed. All of the males in the room were ashen, while the women were pragmatic. Dis said, "Well, we'll get you set up in rooms of your own and then we can see about supplying you with the things that you need."</p>
<p>Bella frowned up at her, "I can't accept that, I have no money."</p>
<p>Dis raised an eyebrow at that. "Didn't you sign a contract for a share of the treasury. You should be wealthy by even dwarven standards."</p>
<p>Bella fidgeted, "Well, I kinda gave away my share of the treasure as surety for the Arkenstone. And it sounds like they sold my home and declared me dead, so there goes that income. You do not want to have to deal with the hobbit legal system. So I'm totally broke." That thought suddenly cheered her up immensely. Yes, she had nothing, but she also had nothing weighing her down, tying her down. She was free, something that she didn't realize that she hadn't been for a long time with the responsibility of a Baggins, The Baggins, on her shoulders. Here, she was just Bella and she could be whatever she wanted. Plus, she had her family again, so life was good.</p>
<p>She grinned at Fili who looked totally lost. She snagged his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled pleadingly at Dis, "Now that we've worked out that I'm not mad at Thorin and he's not mad at me, can I eat? I'm starving."</p>
<p>Dis looked at her thoughtfully before smiling. "Of course, inexcusable of us. Both Tari and Oin said that you would need food because of the healing. We brought dinner for both you and Fili."</p>
<p>Bella reluctantly released his hand and took the tray, humming happily as she uncovered it and found the small feast laid out underneath. Fili reluctantly took his tray as well. She said to no one in particular, "I've missed Bombur's cooking. He has a knack that would made any hobbit green with envy."</p>
<p>Kili said happily, "He sends his best wishes and said that he'll make a feast just for you whenever you're ready to see the rest of the company."</p>
<p>She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Why wouldn't I want to see the rest of the company?"</p>
<p>Kili shrugged, his expression unsure, "We didn't know. Things didn't exactly end on the best of terms."</p>
<p>Bella sighed, "While that is true to a certain extent, it is also nonsense. I'll be happy to see them. Although maybe not tonight. I have the feeling that after I eat, I'll crash again."</p>
<p>Tauriel said, "That's to be expected. Your body has been through an accelerated healing and has used up a lot of energy to start putting things back together. The good thing is, your body seems to be reacting even better than I anticipated. You'll probably be walking again within a month. I'm sorry for the pain though. You held up very well."</p>
<p>Bella sighed, "I'm sorry for screaming. I think I upset Fili and Kili."</p>
<p>Tauriel smiled gently at her, "Only by the fact that you were in pain. And you made less noise than some."</p>
<p>She glanced over and saw the Fili was just pushing his food around on his plate. She coaxed, "C'mon, Fee. You need to eat. I fully expect you to be healed before I am healed. Otherwise, who's going to teach me the proper Ereborian dances? And don't say Kili because we all know that he's helpless at it. I'm sorry, but it's true. At least he's a halfway passable archer."</p>
<p>Both Tauriel and Fili grinned at Kili's pout and Fili obediently started eating his dinner slowly. Bella managed to finish a good portion of her dinner before she felt her eyes begin to inexorably droop again. When she yawned for the third time, she apologized and set the tray aside. She asked Tauriel wearily, "Will it be like this after every healing? Because being exhausted is going to get old, really quickly."</p>
<p>Tauriel sighed, "I wish I could give you a better answer, but I just can't. It really depends on each person and how much damage there is. You're body seems to possess strong natural healing, so most likely this is a natural response to the healing, your body giving you the best advantage that it can. If you had been human, I would've said that it was most likely that you would never be able to walk again. This is pretty much all guess work on my part, I'm sorry Bella."</p>
<p>Bella yawned and waved her apology aside, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that I'll be able to walk again."</p>
<p>Reaching out, she took Fili's hand. "Love, you're asleep standing up. You need to go sleep. I'll still be here in the morning, I promise you."</p>
<p>He frowned stubbornly. She looked at the others and asked quietly, "Can we be alone for a minute? I need to talk to him."</p>
<p>Kili pouted but Tauriel nodded and whisked him from the room. Thorin and Dis had already left, promising to check in on her tomorrow. Oin bid her goodnight and that he'd see her in the morning and left after Tauriel and Kili.</p>
<p>Once she was satisfied that they were gone, she beckoned for him to come over. He sat next to her, his expression wary. However, instead of scolding him, she reached up and pulled him down so that she could kiss him sweetly. They were both breathing hard when he pulled back. She cupped his face, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone, "I promise, Fili, I will be here when you wake up. I will never leave you again if it's within my power. But I need you to be rested and be strong. I'm scared and I know that I'm going to have bad days. I'm going to need you more then ever then. So please, Fili, get some rest while things are good. I'm begging you."</p>
<p>He sighed, drooping against her. He murmured, "I'm just so scared that I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone again. I don't think I'd survive that, love. I was already teetering on a very thin thread and if you aren't here, I'm going to lose my mind."</p>
<p>She pulled his head down entirely on her shoulder and gently stroked his hair. She crooned, "I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you so. I didn't know that you thought me dead. But I promise you this, I will be here when you wake up. Nothing in this world can drag me away. I would say that we should share a bed, but with both of our legs as they are, I don't think that it would be a good idea. But you need sleep, love. Please? For me?"</p>
<p>He nodded, his face buried in her neck. She was about to pull back so she could see his face when he lightly nipped her pulse before soothing it with his tongue. She chided breathlessly, "Fili."</p>
<p>He grumbled and did it again, causing her breath to hitch. She pleaded, "Fili, you have to stop. You don't want Kili to come back in here and catch us, do you?"</p>
<p>He groaned but reluctantly pulled back. His expression was exhausted and he rested his forehead on hers. "Very well, love, I'll sleep. Please, please be here in the morning."</p>
<p>She smiled up at him, "If you go to sleep, I'll give you a kiss in the morning."</p>
<p>His eyes sparkled at that and he countered, "Five kisses."</p>
<p>She shook her head, laughing, "No, just one."</p>
<p>He pouted, "Four kisses?"</p>
<p>She tapped him gently on the nose, "Two kisses and no more. We don't want to scandalize the healing ward."</p>
<p>He sighed at that before reluctantly admitting defeat. "Very well, I suppose that will have to do for now."</p>
<p>She reached up and pressed her lips gently to his, before pulling back. "It will get better, I promise. But right now, you need sleep and I need sleep. Oin said that you have the cot right next to mine. If you want, we can hold hands until we fall asleep."</p>
<p>He brightened at that. "That would help. It helps when I touch you, let's me know that you're real."</p>
<p>She grinned at him, "It's settled then. So go let those two nosy ones know that we're retiring and then lay down. I'm fading fast, dear heart."</p>
<p>He nodded, slowly pulling away before standing and limping over to the door. He yanked open the door and Kili tumbled in from where he'd had his ear pressed against the door. Fili just frowned down at him and Kili grinned sheepishly. Fili said curtly, "We're turning in, is there anything else that Tauriel needs to check?"</p>
<p>Smirking at the sprawled dwarf, Tauriel stepped over him and went to check Bella's legs one final time. With strict instructions to take the pain powder on the side table if she experienced any pain during the night, Tauriel took Kili and towed him from the room. Fili put out most of the lanterns until the healing ward was only dimly lit. Making his way over to the cot next to Bella, he sat and wearily pulled off his boots. Stretching out on his side facing her, he held out his hand to her.</p>
<p>She carefully reached over and laced her hand with his. Both of them let out contented sighs. Bella couldn't believe how much her life had improved over the past day. She was warm and safe and had the love of her life right next to her. Seeing that he was still fighting sleep, she started humming her favorite lullaby from her childhood, the melody familiar and soothing. He fought a valiant fight, pulling up his eyelids each time they drooped, but eventually he lost the fight and succumbed to sleep.</p>
<p>Smiling at how the stress lines eased from his face, she ran her thumb over his knuckles before allowing her own eyes to flutter shut and sleep to claim her as well.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This shouldn't be more than 2-3 chapters, although I have it set at 3 for now. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Praying for peace, stillness, and renewal.</p>
<p>We are strong together!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>